


On the Carpet

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adult Content, Domestic Discipline, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Someone's been bad.





	1. On the Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek

Rating: Adult for m/m interaction, discussion of spanking, language

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek are the property of Fox and 1013 Productions. No profit is being made from their use.

Warnings: This is a discipline story. If that sort of things offends you, please do not read it and if you do, don't write to me.

Status: New/Series

Archive: FHSA, anyone else please ask

Thanks: To everyone who joined me in giving a good friend a very special day.

Summary: Someone's been bad.

Dedication: For Wolfie. We love you!

 

 

On the Carpet

 

By Lorelei

 

Assistant Director Walter Skinner read methodically through the stack of papers in front of him, pointedly ignoring the young man who stood in front of his desk.

 

Agent Alex Krycek stood ramrod straight, his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes on the carpet.

 

Well, mostly on the carpet.

 

Stealthily, Alex looked up through his veil of dark lashes, his eyes moving over the A.D.'s broad shoulders and strong arms, admiring the way the muscles rippled under his crisp white shirt. Skinner's hands were big, nice and wide. Just right for...

 

Alex fidgeted a little. 

 

Skinner looked up, expressionless, and then went back to reading. 

 

God! The way he was making Alex wait...it was all part of it, wasn’t it? All part of the scene. Making Alex stand there in front of his desk like a naughty little boy in disgrace, waiting for his punishment.

 

A delicious tingly feeling overwhelmed Alex. He'd been walking on air ever since he'd been summoned to the A.D.'s office. He was in trouble. Oh yes, he'd made sure of that. And now he was standing there, the very picture of remorse, ready to take whatever Skinner decided he deserved.

 

And Alex knew that THAT would be. Oh boy!

 

Alex's knees felt weak. He could hardly believe he was here at last. How many nights had he lain awake, thinking about Skinner, about what it would be like to be on the receiving end of Skinner's very _special_ attention? Alex had heard the rumors. He'd seen how many times Mulder got called to Skinner's office. He'd seen how oddly relieved and red-eyed Mulder seemed when he returned to the basement office. Everyone knew Skinner was into the wild stuff! 

 

Skinner looked up at Alex, his jaw clenched in that deliciously stern way he had.

 

"Agent Krycek, according to your file, you've been late to work no less than three times this month."

 

Alex looked down meekly, but inside he was grinning.

 

Hell, yeah! Damn right he'd been late. He'd been sitting in the McDonald's parking lot two blocks away reading the newspaper and drinking a milkshake. He hadn't left for the Hoover until he was sure he'd be precisely fifteen minutes late swiping his entry card. He'd figured about three weeks of that would get him an E ticket on Mr. Skinner's Wild Ride and he was right. Hot damn! 

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Skinner gave him a stern look.

 

"Is there some reason you're having difficulty getting to work on time? Are you having some sort of trouble at home?"

 

Nothing a good spanking won't fix, Alex thought, nibbling the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Damn, Skinner was good. So surly and exuding that alpha maleness from every pore. He didn't even have to say anything, just pin you with those dark brown eyes and you knew you’d be eating dinner standing up that night, yes indeed.

 

"Agent Krycek? I asked you a question. If you're having some sort of personal problem, you can discuss it with me. I want to do whatever I can to help you get back on the right track."

 

You know what I need, Alex thought. Isn’t it obvious? I'm young, I'm hotheaded, I'm out of control! I need discipline. Guidance. A firm hand! His nipples were hard under his cheap shirt. His mind began to wander and he imagined strong fingers pinching them, turning them red, making them sore...

 

He coughed a little, shaking himself out of his reverie. Time to really lay it on thick, make this hot for both of them!

 

"Uh...no, Sir," Alex said humbly, fidgeting some more. "I guess I was just out too late partying. Once I have a couple of Smirnoff Ice I just forget where I am. I'll try to cut down."

 

Silence. Skinner's eyes were hard behind his glasses. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

 

"I see," he said. 

 

He reached for the pile of rumpled paper on the corner of his desk.

 

"Your reports are unsatisfactory," Skinner continued gruffly. "They're late and incomplete. You fail to list witness names, you leave out important facts and you hand them in torn, missing pages and covered in coffee rings."

 

Alex blushed. 

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Skinner frowned.

 

"Is Agent Mulder failing to provide you with adequate guidance regarding proper report procedure?"

 

Alex bit his lip. He looked adorable. He ought to know, he'd practiced it in the mirror enough times!

 

"No, Assistant Director Skinner," he whispered, ashamed. "He told me how to do it. I guess I just didn't think it was important."

 

Skinner's eyebrows headed north.

 

"You didn't think it was important," he echoed.

 

Alex looked up, his eyes limpid green pools of sorrow.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir," he said sadly. "I have no excuse for my behavior."

 

Skinner glared at him. 

 

"You're absolutely right about that, Agent," he growled. "This is completely unacceptable. I don't know what's gotten into you but you'd better shape up and I mean right now."

 

Alex lowered his eyes and looked as miserable as anyone can look with a rock hard cock and the knowledge that his most incredible fantasy is about to come true.

 

"Yes, Sir," he said. 

 

That’s right. I'm BAD! Spank me! 

 

"I know I've behaved badly. I've let you down." He paused for a poignant half-sob. "I...I know you have to punish me. And I just want you to know that I accept the consequences for my actions."

 

Alex peeked up through his lashes. Skinner sat staring at him, tapping his pen on the desk. He looked as though he were making a decision about something.

 

Alex trembled with delight. God, how many times had he imagined this? How many times had he seen himself standing right here, waiting for Skinner to mete out punishment? 

 

Alex found himself mesmerized by those broad hands again. That first touch would be electric! Skinner would stand up, come around the desk and grab him by the shoulders. He'd force Alex to look up at him while he told him what a bad, bad boy he was. How bad boys like him only understood one thing, and that was a good hard spanking. Mmmmm, Alex could see it all...meekly taking his pants and boxers down, bending over the A.D.'s big oak desk, Skinner standing behind him...the first whack across his bare ass, making him jump and yelp, the delicious warmth spreading all through him, jolting down to the very tip of his...

 

"Nice pre-ejaculate," Skinner commented, glancing up.

 

Alex's eyes bugged.

 

"Wh...wh... _WHAT?_ " he spluttered.

 

Skinner stared at him.

 

"I said, nice green jacket." He paused and looked at Alex over his wirerims. "Are you all right, Agent?"

 

Alex closed his mouth with an audible snap.

 

"I...I...yes," he stammered. "Yes, Sir, I'm fine." 

 

Way to go, Alex, he thought to himself. Calm down before you blow it!

 

He consoled himself with the thought that at least Skinner had noticed the jacket. The salesman had commented on how the sage green fabric brought out Alex's eyes. 

 

Well, go ahead, admire the wrapping, Alex thought, his eyes sparkling. Because I got pants to match and the hot little ass under them is all yours, baby.

 

Oh God! Skinner was opening his desk drawer! 

 

Oh yes, YES, Alex crowed to himself triumphantly. Show me what happens to bad little boys who don't do what they're told! 

 

"I don't enjoy doing this, Agent," Skinner was saying in his deep authoritative rumble. "But I'm doing it for your own good."

 

Alex grinned and looked down quickly. Cool it, Alex. Don't spoil the mood. He kept his eyes on the carpet, twisting his hands nervously behind his back. It was all he could do not to purr in anticipation.

 

"Yes, Sir," Alex said softly. "I know I deserve it."

 

"Yes, you do," Skinner said, reaching into the drawer. "I hope you remember this lesson the next time you decide to go out partying on a work night or hand in a sloppy report."

 

God! Alex couldn't stand it anymore. He groaned and scrabbled frantically at his zipper, yanking his pants down. His boxers followed, pooling around his ankles as he hobbled forward to Skinner's desk. He bent over it and gripped the sides, resting his cheek on Skinner's desk blotter.

 

"I'm ready, Sir," he said breathlessly. "I know I was bad and I deserve to be spanked."

 

Alex waited. After a moment, he heard Skinner rise and push his chair back.

 

Here it comes! Alex thought gleefully. I'm not gonna be able to sit down for a week! He really hoped Skinner didn't take it easy on him. He wanted to feel it for a long, long time.

 

Suddenly Skinner's hand appeared in Alex's line of vision, holding a piece of paper.

 

Alex slowly raised his head.

 

Skinner was staring down at him, one eyebrow raised.

 

"I'm putting an official reprimand in your file. Sign it and hand it in to Kim."

 

Alex's mouth fell open. He felt a red flush creeping up from his shirt collar and slowly engulfing his face.

 

"I..." he said, standing up and yanking his boxers and pants up. He clutched at them, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I...I mean...I thought..."

 

Skinner's expression was blank as he sat down again behind his desk.

 

"Close the door on your way out, Agent."

 

Alex hastily zipped up and fled the room. 

 

Skinner watched him go, then reached down and opened his bottom desk drawer.

 

The old-fashioned school paddle lay there, its burnished wood gleaming in the light.

 

Skinner smiled.

 

The boy was just about ready. Another week or two ought to do it.

 

And when the time came, Assistant Director Walter Skinner planned to teach Agent Alex Krycek what happened to pushy little bottom boys who forgot who was in charge.

 

***

 

 

For our beloved Wolfie with much love!


	2. On the Carpet II:  Corrective Action

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek

Rating: Adult for m/m interaction, language, spanking and discipline implied

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Walter Skinner and Alex Krycek are the property of 1013 Productions. I play with them for fun, not for profit.

Warnings: This is a discipline slash story. Don't read it if you're not happy about what you're getting into and if you do, don't write to me.

Status: New/Series

Archive: FHSA, anyone else please ask.

Thanks: To Zoë for inspiration, insight and a late night read-through. 

Summary: Someone's been bad...again.

Dedication: Happy Birthday Ursula! We love you! 

 

 

On the Carpet II: Corrective Action

 

by Lorelei

 

 

Alex Krycek stared at the piece of paper in his hand.

 

"Would you like to tell me what that is, Agent?" A.D. Skinner asked, his tone deceptively casual.

 

Alex blinked at it in confusion.

 

"It...it's a copy of my F.B.I. physical, Sir."

 

Skinner smiled as though he were a doting professor with a bright and particularly promising student.

 

"And if I may direct your attention to the highlighted area," he said, still smiling that indulgent smile. "Would you be so kind as to read what it says?"

 

The bright yellow circle shone up at Alex. He mumbled something and studied his shoes. 

 

"What was that, Agent?" Skinner asked politely. "I'm sorry, I guess my hearing isn't as good as it used to be. I should get that checked out."

 

Alex cleared his throat and looked up.

 

"Um..." he stammered. "It...it says..." He looked down again and spit out the rest of the sentence in a rush. "It says 'hearing excellent', Sir."

 

"Well, how about that," Skinner said thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair and contemplating the ceiling. "I find that very puzzling."

 

"Sir?" Alex said.

 

Skinner leaned forward. The smile was gone.

 

"I said, Agent Krycek," he said gruffly, "that I find it puzzling. Baffling, in fact. There must be some mistake."

 

Alex gulped. "Sir, I—"

 

"There must be something wrong with your hearing," Skinner continued, standing and walking around to the front of his desk. "It's the only possible explanation." He stood in front of Alex, his arms folded across his broad chest. "One week ago, you stood here in this office – on that very spot, as a matter of fact – and I told you that you had better shape up. That I was not going to tolerate your behavior. Do you recall that conversation, Agent?"

 

Alex looked down at his shoes again. They looked awful. He'd made a point of walking through Mrs. Rosen's flower beds on the way to the car that morning. Surely Skinner couldn't fail to notice. He was a Marine, for God's sake! That ought to get him a reaming for sure.

 

He felt Skinner glowering at him and shivered with excitement. Skinner had to be loving this! A shivering, nervous little green agent waiting for the punishment he richly deserved. Hot damn! This was going to be great! Alex was fairly rubbing his hands together with anticipation. He'd get a reaming all right, he chuckled to himself. Just as soon as Skinner was done giving him a dose of good old-fashioned discipline. 

 

Alex glanced up, trying to hide his smug smile. He'd figured it would take about one more week for Old Stoneface to snap and oh boy, when he was right, he was right! All that effort was finally paying off. He finally had Skinner's attention right where he wanted it and he was going to enjoy it!

 

"I asked you a question," Skinner said gruffly.

 

Alex started guiltily and clasped his hands behind his back.

 

"Yes, Sir," he said meekly. "I recall it."

 

Skinner put his hands on his hips. Alex took the chance to ogle the man's jaw-dropping physique. The broad shoulders, the flat stomach, the trim waist...yessiree, the A.D. was ripped! Alex couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to see Skinner stripped to the waist, muscles gleaming with oil. Leather pants, black boots...

 

"Wipe that smile off your face, Agent!" Skinner barked.

 

Alex jumped. He saw the angry red flush creeping up from Skinner's shirt collar and wanted to hoot in triumph. The big guy was so easy!

 

"Yes, Sir," he said, letting his lower lip tremble just a little. "I'm sorry, Sir."

 

Skinner glared at him for a moment. He reached behind him and picked up a file folder from the desk. It was considerably thicker than it had been the week before.

 

"You've had quite a week, Agent Krycek," Skinner said, opening the folder. "Late to work three times. Observed sleeping in the basement office twice. And it says here that you conducted a field investigation wearing shorts, a T-shirt and flip-flops." He paused and looked up at Alex, one eyebrow raised.

 

"I...uh...I was a little behind on my laundry," Alex said sheepishly.

 

Skinner stared at him for a moment, then resumed reading.

 

"Your car had to be towed out of the Director's personal parking space," he intoned grimly. "Twice. Said parking space also required repainting at a cost of thirty-nine dollars and twelve cents, due to _someone_ ," he paused and gave Alex a withering look, "spray-painting 'Reserved for Alex Krycek' on the pavement. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Agent Krycek?"

 

Alex blinked innocently. "No, Sir. Must have been someone's idea of a joke."

 

Skinner's dark brown eyes bored into him. 

 

"And I suppose you don't know anything about someone fitting your description impersonating an F.B.I. tour guide?" Skinner looked down at the file again. "Apparently," he continued, his jaw clenching, "this person who looked exactly like you asked a tour group full of Sunday school teachers if they'd like to see where we keep J. Edgar Hoover's old dresses."

 

Alex fidgeted. "I don't recall anything like that, Sir."

 

Skinner's jaw worked. "Quote: 'I especially like the sassy little lemon chiffon number he was wearing when John Dillinger was shot', unquote."

 

Alex studied the ceiling.

 

Skinner exhaled sharply and turned the page. He looked at Alex, his expression thunderous.

 

"You were observed on at least two occasions to be unshaven, disheveled and reeking of alcohol," he snapped.

 

I'd like to thank the Academy...Alex thought with a grin. Amazing what missing your morning shave, loosening your tie and splashing a little scotch behind your ears could do. He even had Mulder thinking he was half in the bag! Not bad for a guy who flunked out of Drama class. He caught Skinner's eye and looked down, biting his lip, trying for an expression that was less cat that ate the canary and more miserable waif in need of some tough love. He stared at the floor, wracked with shame and remorse, a lost little boy who just needed a firm hand to guide him out of the wilderness.

 

"Yes, Sir," he whispered softly. "I...I guess my drinking is getting a little out of hand. I should have realized after the third bar fight that it was more than I could handle but I just..." he trailed off and took a deep shuddering breath.

 

Skinner stared at him for a long moment before returning to the file.

 

"I don't suppose you know anything about forty anchovy pizzas being delivered to the Fraud Division."

 

"No, Sir."

 

"Or who set off a cherry bomb in the men's room on the tenth floor."

 

"No, Sir."

 

"Twice."

 

"No, Sir," Alex said again. He chewed his lip and rocked back on his heels a little. Come on, he thought. Enough reminiscing. Let's get to the main event!

 

Skinner closed the file with a snap.

 

"Agent Krycek," he growled, "This is an absolute disgrace. I just don't understand it. It's like you're deliberately trying to get yourself in as much trouble as possible."

 

"Oh...oh _no_ , Sir," Alex said quickly, wringing his hands. "I...I'd never want to do a thing like that!"

 

Skinner tapped the folder in his hand. "The evidence would seem to contradict that, Agent. You were reprimanded barely one week ago and instead of improving, your conduct has gotten worse. It's like you didn't hear a single thing I said. How do you explain that?"

 

Alex hung his head, the very picture of shame and regret. "I...I'm sorry, Sir," he said softly. "I'm so ashamed of my behavior. I know I was wrong." 

 

Skinner looked at him, his expression inscrutable.

 

Alex raised his head slowly. He opened his green eyes wide, hitting Skinner with all the pathos he could muster.

 

"Please, Sir," he said, his voice quavering, "please don't give up on me. I want to be a good agent. I swear I do. It's all I've ever wanted. I...I know there's no excuse for my behavior. I know I deserve to be severely disciplined." He paused to let a half-sob escape. "I...I want to do better, Sir. With your help, I know I can be the agent...the _man_ I was meant to be."

 

He finished with a heartfelt snuffle. Who could resist a performance like that, he thought. At this point, even I'd spank me! He wriggled with excitement. Any second now he'd be bent over and Skinner would be playing his ass like a pair of bongos.

 

Skinner sat on the edge of the desk and looked at Alex sternly.

 

"You're right about one thing, Agent Krycek. There is absolutely no excuse for your behavior."

 

Skinner's deep alpha male rumble tickled Alex's cock. Alex hurriedly coughed and hunched forward a little, as though the guilt were just too much to bear.

 

"Yes, Sir," he said miserably.

 

Skinner rose and returned to his chair, sitting down behind his desk. Alex watched, trying to contain his excitement. Yes...YES...it was so much better when Skinner was behind the desk. Maybe sometime they could do a Headmaster/schoolboy scene. Alex's stomach fluttered deliciously and his cock sprang to full attention. How would Skinner do it? Bent over the desk was classic, of course, but there was nothing wrong with a little OTK action. Mmm, yeah...Skinner's strong thighs under him, his nose inches from the carpet just where a naughty little boy's ought to be...

 

"Agent Krycek," Skinner growled. "Are you paying attention?"

 

Alex straightened his spine. "Yes, Sir," he said quickly. "I'm prepared to accept the consequences for my actions."

 

And how! 

 

Okay, Big Daddy, Alex smirked to himself. Give it to me and give it to me good!

 

"I just don't understand it," Skinner snapped. "Your marks at Quantico were excellent. Your first few months in the Bureau showed real potential. And yet, for some unfathomable reason, you seem hell-bent on flushing what was once a promising career RIGHT DOWN THE TOILET!"

 

Skinner's voice boomed off the walls like ocean surf. Alex cringed.

 

"Yes, Sir," he choked, looking up at Skinner sorrowfully.

 

Skinner gave Alex The Look. The one Alex had heard senior agents whisper about in the hallways, their voices hushed like children telling ghost stories to scare each other.

 

"I am getting sick and tired of dealing with your infantile behavior, Agent Krycek," Skinner continued, biting out the words from between clenched teeth. "If you're testing my limits I can assure you that you have gone as far as you want to go. Am I making myself clear?" 

 

"Yes, Sir," Alex said, his voice trembling. 

 

Man, was Skinner pissed! Alex had a feeling that this spanking was going to be one for the record books.

 

Skinner pinned him with a glare.

 

"This is how it's going to be, Agent. You will arrive at work on time, properly attired and sober. You will park your vehicle in the parking garage along with everyone else. You will hand in your reports on time, neatly typed and complete. You will be respectful and courteous. You will refrain from setting off explosives in the building, playing juvenile pranks on other divisions and hijacking tour groups. In short, you will conduct yourself in a manner befitting an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation or by God you'll wish you had. Do we understand one another?"

 

"Yes, Sir," Alex said, pouting a little. "I'm really sorry."

 

"Don't tell me," Skinner snapped, "show me, because I promise you, if we have to have this conversation again, you are going to understand the true meaning of the word 'sorry'."

 

"Yes, Sir." Alex fidgeted a little more. Tops, he thought, exasperated. They took so _long_ to get to the good stuff!

 

"I've thought long and hard about how to discipline you," Skinner was saying. 

 

Alex perked up. 

 

"Yes, Sir," he said again, trying to hide his eagerness. "I know I've been very bad and that I deserve to be punished."

 

Skinner eyed him evenly for a moment.

 

"You're on wiretap duty for a month," he said simply.

 

Alex gaped at him.

 

"W-wiretap duty?"

 

"That'll be all, Agent," Skinner said brusquely, turning his attention back to his paperwork.

 

"That's all?" Alex squeaked. 

 

Skinner looked at him thoughtfully.

 

"You're right, Agent Krycek," he said, opening his desk drawer. "I almost forgot."

 

Alex's eyes were riveted on Skinner. Come on...come on...

 

He slumped as Skinner pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

 

"Another reprimand will be placed in your file," Skinner said sternly. "Sign that and hand it in to Kim."

 

Alex stood there, quivering with outrage. Wiretap duty? Another reprimand? Skinner couldn't be serious! Alex wanted to scream with frustration. He'd emptied his bag of tricks, pulled every stunt he could think of and then some. Was Skinner blind? Didn't he know a brat when he saw one? Alex was practically the poster child for corporal punishment!

 

"Um, Sir?" Alex ventured. Maybe Skinner wanted to see a little more guilt. Maybe he liked his bottoms to really beg for it before he gave them what they had coming.

 

"Yes, Agent?" Skinner said coolly.

 

"I...ah...I don't want to, um, seem like I'm questioning you, Sir, but..."

 

"But?"

 

"I...well..." Alex floundered, waving his arms. "I was just so _bad_!"

 

"And you feel that some further corrective action is necessary," Skinner said thoughtfully.

 

Alex immediately clasped his hands behind his back again and bowed his head penitently.

 

"Yes, Sir," he whispered. "I know I have to learn."

 

"Very well," Skinner said simply. "I appreciate your honesty and your sincere desire to learn from your mistakes, Agent Krycek. Two months wiretap duty."

 

He resumed his paperwork again. Alex stood rooted to the spot, his jaw hanging open in disbelief.

 

"I...but...Sir!" he spluttered.

 

"That will be all, Agent," Skinner said, his tone brooking no argument. "Close the door on your way out."

 

Dejected, Alex slowly walked to the door, the reprimand clutched in his hand. He paused for one more wounded look over his shoulder, his lower lip fixed in a genuine pout. Assistant Director Skinner sat writing at his desk, Alex forgotten, just one more inconvenience in long working day.

 

"Oh, Agent Krycek?"

 

Alex turned, his heart leaping. 

 

"Yes, Sir?" he said eagerly.

 

"Do something about those shoes," Skinner said without looking up.

 

Alex closed the door to Skinner's office and stood, blinking back tears of anger and humiliation. Bastard! If it had been Fox Fucking Mulder in there it would have been a different story, that was for sure. Apparently Alex just wasn't important enough for Skinner to waste his energy on.

 

Well, fuck him!

 

Alex tore the reprimand to shreds and flung them into the wastebasket beside Kim's desk, ignoring her shocked look as he stormed out the door.

 

Skinner heard the outer door slam and shook his head. He'd seen some brats in his time but Krycek was really something. Why did he keep pushing so hard? There seemed to be no lengths to which he wouldn't go to provoke a spanking. Skinner had planned on paddling some sense into the boy – had been looking forward to it, in fact – but had changed his mind. Krycek would benefit from that sort of discipline, of that Skinner had no doubt, but giving in to Krycek's manipulation would send entirely the wrong message. Skinner had never rewarded that kind of behavior before and he wasn't about to start now.

 

Alex Krycek would just have to learn that this was not the way to get what he wanted.

 

 

...to be continued in part III


End file.
